Pokemon Day & Night
by flarafeon
Summary: here is another of my friend's story god shes got a lot on here plate all reviews will be answered by her
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: Day and Night

This as a pokemon story where Geovani is back and he has taken over the Shawnee Island Region. Jaylin and Ben are brother and sister that live in the Shawnee Islands, a pokemon region that is south of Hoenn, where Team Rocket has tokken over making it illegal for women to have pokemon as pets, and partners. Jaylin dresses up like a guy in order to take down this law.

~Enjoy

Chapter 1: Under Law

My name is Jaylin and I live in the Shawnee Islands with my brother and step father. It was a beautiful place on Dayton Island, the sun was out most of the time, and in Day Break Town, where your adventure begins, we have out own starter pokemon. A grass ceocodile named Bulbalos, a fire lion pokemon named Cubzle, and a water fish pokemon named Fellet. The sae breeze was cool and refreshing, the flying pokemon high in the sky.

I hated it becasue of the fact that my dream will forever reamin what it is, a dream becasue of the fact that women were out lawed to have pokemon. Our pokemon leauge Champion is from Kanto, to the north and he is like the head of the whole region, sort of like out king, and he makes and passes the laws, and women not having pokemon has been in affect for over three years. I am sixteen years old, with rose hair and brown eyes. Name, Jaylin. I was forced to put my dreams to the shelf becasue of the fact that before I sat out on my own, three men in black approched me and my Cubzle as we were saying good bye to mt brother, Ben and his pokemon, Forester. He was going to Kanto and the boat was to set sail and as I watched my brother wave good bye and vanish, they came up to me.

"Is this your pokemon?" One asked me. I replied with a nod yes and two of them grabed my arms.

"Cubzle!" I yelled as they put my pokemon in a cage and began walking off with it.

"Zle! Zel, zel, Cubzle!" I heard it's cries gorw fainter as I began to follow them and I lost sight of them as I tripped and fell. My partner was gone and I had no idea why. Later, I was talking to one of my friends who had her Fellet tooken from her as well.

"The men said that it was a new law that the Champ came up with. It is now illegal for women to have pokemon, but I wonder why..." She pondered.

I began to think about my brother over in Kanto and had to think of something. I looked at his picture and saw his short brown hair, and looked at mine, back at his, than mine. I had an idea and ran up to my room. I tied my hair back, and took out the sissors on my night stand and cut the ponytail clean off, than, I brushed down the ends to make it look like I had short hair.

I than headed to my brother's room and found a pair of black and yellow shorts and put them on. The ends of the shorts went to my knees and they were able to covor the part where my leg shapes out, than a black tee shirt that he wore for his adventure here in the Shawnee Region, and after that, I found a thick jaacket, enought to haide the fact that I was a girl. I tied a bangana around my head and flung a bag over my shoulder. I was now a guy and I left a note that explined to the fact that my dream was going to be lived.

I walked down the street of Dayton Town and found a phone, I had to think of a name and the only one that I could think of was Jay, and I was going by that for this moment on. I picked up the phone to call Professor Sycamore, he was a young pokemon expert, freash out of Pokemon Professor University, and he was incharge of giving us our starters. I waited for him to pick up and I saw his image apper on the screen. He had green hair and light green eyes.

"Hello?" He asked and I smiles.

"My name is Jay and I am on my way to get my first ever pokemon." I said to him, I added a bit of a boyish tone to my voice and began lying through my teeth. He smiled.

"I'm getting your pokedex all ready, Jay, come by the lab in about twenty minutes we'll have Bulbalos, Cubzle, and Fellet all ready for you" He said before hanging up. I looked up to his lab, a ranch was placed by the rough area of the rocky volcano that has been dorment for over two thousand years. The building was built over a rocky pit, so if any lava came down, the lab would be protected and I began heading that way.

I knew well that if I got caught, my punishment would be to have my pokemon tooken from me and Geovani would send me to an island where there was nothing but desert for miles on end. It was his way of punishing females who broke the rules. I steped up on the iron bridge that was sent to us from Bryon in Sinnoh and across the pits. I saw a bunch of Erodes, Rattleness and Boldross. They were some of the few Rock types around.

"Hello?" I called into the lab and I saw Professor Sycamore come up to me.

"Jay, so good of you to come." He greeted

"Thank you. I couldn't be more exited about this!" I replied as his assitant, Frostwood, and a pokemon came out. The pokemon was a white color and had yellow bolts all over it it also looked like a fox.

"Six!" It cried.

"Aww...it looks like one by brother had." I said as I knelt down to it. It was a Suxle, an eletric pokemon that looked like a fox. It had only one tail used to gather it's energy and was one fast pokemon. It was a naturaly shy one at that, and it could be found up high in the moutians.

"I'm studying it's evloution patterns of Suxle into Jolton and finaly Thundarous." The professor repiled as Suxle hid behind him.

"Now, on to more important matters, out of these three, which one will you choose?" He asked as he grabbed a red and white pokeball.

"First is Cuzle, the Fire Cub pokemon!" He said as he threw it high and a fire red lion landed. It had a flame spot on it's head and the tail had a small flame to it as well.

"Can I see waht the car said about it?" I asked as I looked on the info card that was on the cart.

Cubzle, the Fire Cub Pokemon.

A loyal partner, it has a warm feeling wheever it is hugged and loves to play. It needs alot of attention to raise.

Moves: Scratch, Leer

"Ok, what's next?" I asked

"Up next is Fellet, a water type." He replied as he threw up the next ball to have a blue and silver fish land.

Fellet, the Water Fish Pokemon

When it is out of water, it produces a sticky film that allows it to stay moist on land. It is normaly found in the coral islands outside of the Shawnee Reigion.

Moves: Pound, Growl

"Finaly, Bulbalos, a grass type." Sycamore said as the grass alligatior came out of the ball. It had a long body, and there were vines out on it's shoulders and hips, on those vines, were bulbs.

Bulbalos, the Bulb pokemon

It uses photosyinthsis by reviling the bulbs on it's back for energy. It energy is used for both battling and evolution. The bulbs on it's back absorbs sunlight that is enough to heat the Earth seven times.

Moves: Tackle, Sweet Scent.

I already made up my mind before I walked into the lab. It waned Cubzle, the one just like my starter before Team Rocket took it away. I looked down at all three of them and smiled.

"Well, my brother had a Bulbalos, so, I'm getting a Cubzle." I said as I looked down to it. It's big red eyes met mine and it jumped up into my lap. I looked over at Professor Sycamore's assistant as he handed me five more red and white balls and a long bar with a screen and a camera. It slit out horazontaly and had a series of buttons.

"That is your pokedex, and these are your pokeballs. You will need both along the way." Professor Sycamore said as I took the five balls and put them on my belt.

"Here is Cubzle's pokeball as well." He smiled as I did and held out the ball.

"Ok, Cubzle, let's get going!"

"Zle!" It said as it vanished in a beam of light and I walked out of the lab. I took it right down Route 1, where it let to the Sheen Forest, and there were several basic easy-battleing pokemon.

Flying pokemon, named Hawkson, a brown bird with a red pattren on it's wings and chest scattered the sky. Normal pokemon named Mona, which looked like snakes with a white and yellow pattern, and Tiggle, a bug type pokemon, which looked like a walking stick.

"Cubzle, Come on out!" I called as the fire pokemon came out and shook off it's fur and looked around. I saw that we were going to need some more pokemon to battle, and I found a white colored Hawkson with the red coloration. Normaly they were brown, but to see a white one, this one was going to be mine for sure.

Hawkson, the Hawk pokemon, a stage one of the Hawk pokemon. The red and brown coloration is to hide it from pokemon that come eat the eggs from it's nest. If attacked, it will peck and fly after it's attacker. It has a protective temper.

Known moves: Tackle, Growl, Wing Attack

"Alright, Cubzle, use Scratch!" I commanded. Cubzle ran with it's four legs and scratched, and drug down the Hawkson. Hawkson got up, and began to peck Cubzle. I had to do something and fast.

"Use Scratch again!" I yelled as Cubzle began to scratch again and I knew that my turn was coming up. I grabbed a pokeball and knew that any second now.

"Alright, pokeball, let's get it!" I yelled as I saw the Hawkson go into the pokeball and it moved. Once, twice, three times, four, than stopped. It was my first pokemon I ever caught. I picked up the pokeball and laughed.

"Welcome to the family, Hawkson." I smiled and put Cubzle back into the pokeball. I kept heading North to the forest and sighed as I saw the sun setting and I really needed to find a pokemon center to rest my Cubzle and Hawkson, but there was not one for miles and I couldn't enter the forest with pokemon with low health. I was about outside the woods when I saw a sign that red Pokemon Hotel and Healing Center. I forgot that after Geovani took over all centers were changed to hotels for pokemon and trainers alike. They did that incase of females becoming trainers, which ment that there were doctors instead of nurses and I walked in with my trainer card and had to get it updated.

"Hello?" I called as I got to the counter and a man with dark blue hair walked up.

"Hello, nice to meet you and welcome to Tsumoni Island's pokemon Hotel and Healing Center. My name is Russel, one of the head healers. May I have your name?" he asked

"Jay. My name is Jay and I'm from Dayton Town." I said as I handed him my pokeballs and card.

"Do you wish to update?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." I replied as he inserted my card in the computer and looked to my pokemon.

"You have Cubzle and Hawkson." He said as he punched in the pokedex number for Hawkson and I saw it come up on the card.

As he handed me my card and pokeballs, I looked over my shoulder to see a young man, about my age, and he just walked in.

"Hello!" Russel greeted the trainer and held out his two pokeballs.

"My name is Sonny, and I have a Fellet and a Hawkson that needs healing." He said.

"You have a Hawkson as well?" I asked. He looked at me with his dark green eyes that was hidden by his hat .

"Yeah, I just caught him." He replied.

"You have a boy Hawkson?" I asked again, trying to see what he said.

"Yeah, why do you have one as well?" He replied.

"Yeah, but I don't know why it's white." I sighed.

"What's your name?"

"Jay."

"Do you want to battle in the morning?" He asked out in front of the talking teainers, and I felt like I was agenst the mob becasue I was really a girl.

"Sure thing." I replied as I took my pokeballs and he looked in the red part which was see through and saw my Cubzle.

"You got a Cubzle." He smiled.

"Yeah I do." I said as I got a key and found the room that I was staying in.

"Cubzle, Hawkson, come on out so we can rest up."

The pokemon jumpped up on the bed next to me and we fell asleep together, the three of us in a warm bed for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Day and Night

The story so far:

Geovani took over the Shawnee Island Region and out lawed women having pokemon. Jaylin dresses like a boy in order to get her adventure going. When she gets to Professor Sycamore's lab, and chooes Cubzle, the fire lion pokemon, and heads out to begin. She catches a Hawkson and gets to a pokemon hotel and healing center, and meets a boy named Sonny who challenged her to a battle.

Chapter 2: First Battle

I woke up early the next morning and headed to the battle fields out behind the center to find Sonny, and knew that he was late. I looked at Cubzle and Hawkson and sighed.

"No matter what happens in this battle, I will be proud of the both of you." I said to the both of them and saw Sonny coming out of the center and he looked detrmined.

"Are you ready, Jay?" he asked me and I nodded to reply. I took a coin and tossed it.

"Heads." Sonny called. I moved my hand and it was heads. He had a plan, and so did I.

"Ok, Fellet, let's get going!" He called. A small blue fish appered and it was ready to battle.

"Hawkson! Go!" I called out to have my white Hawkson fly out and above the field.

"A _white_ Hawkson?" Sonny cried out to see it in such an amazing color. It swooped back and landed on the ground.

"Fellet, use Pound!" He yelled out. Fellet began to flop over to Hawkson and jumped up to swing around.

"Hawkson, use Tackle!" I responded to the call and Hawkson flew up to meet the head of Fellet and they both fell. Hawkson got up and was flying to stay away from it's attacks.

"Use Pound again!" Sonny called out Fellet went from the under approch this time, and Hawkson was teasing it, and that gave me an idea.

"Hawkson pick it up next time it jumps!" I yelled out and as it flopped up and Hawkson made it's move. My hawk pokemon flew higher and higher, and the slippery film on the Fellet made Hawkson drop it and Sonny had to do something before his pokemon met the ground.

"Mud Shot!" Fellet spit up some mud and made the ground super soft to land in. Fellet landed and I had to think of a new idea, so, I pulled out my pokedex.

**Fellet, the fish pokemon.**

**It lives in the shallow sea before the land in the coral islands and makes a film that keeps it wet for when it come onto land. The scales on it's body is used to blind it's foes from attacking.**

It dawned on me with the mud, Sonny was trying to make it's scales shiny to blind Hawkson! I had an idea now and I knew what was bound to happen.

"Hawkson, use Wing Attack!" I called out as the wings lit up and a strong air current came fight in front of Fellet and knocked it away. The goal: trying to get the mud to dry. Hakwson kept up the battleing.

"Use Tackle!" I called.

"Fellet, use Pound!" Sonny replied. Fellet and Hawkson met and they both fell again, this time, Fellet didn't get up.

I had won!

"Fellet, come back. Go, Hawkson!" He called his flying pokemon out and unlike my white Hawkson, his was brown. I knew that mine was exausted, and I pulled out it's pokeball.

"Alright, Cubzle, let's go!" I called out. My Cubzle appered ready to fight and landed infront of Hawkson.

"You go seeing that you won the last battle." Sonny called, but I knew what he was up to. He wanted to see how strong my Cubzle really was and I had an idea to defeat his Hawkson.

"Alright, Cubzle, use Scratch!" I called out to have Cubzle run and scratch Hawkson and it Cubzle was up in the air and it was stuck!

"Hawkson use Wing Attack!" Sonny called out and Hawkson gained speed to attack and I had to think of something and fast.

"Use bite!" I called as Cubzle bit down on it's wings and casued it to crash land into the ground!

"Hawkson! Use Peak!" Hawkson began to peak that Cubzle and kept going as it endured each hit and the spot on it's head began to glow and I looked close to see small embers coming from it's mouth.

"Cubzle?" I asked as it let out a blast of fire.

"That's Ember!" Sonny said as his Hawkson took a hit, but it was back in the air and Sonny had to think now.

"Use Wing Attack!" He called trying to get Cubzle off balance and it worked. Cubzle was on the ground and now, it was Sonny's chance.

"Cubzle, use Ember!" I tried to call out but the air was to much of a feat for Cubzle and it gained speed to attack.

"Alright! Hawkson learned Quick Attack!" Sonny smiled as his Hawkson hit Cubzle and it was enough to make that one faint.

"We're tied..." I said to him as we looked at the pokemon and I recalled Cubzle. I took out Hawkson's pokeball and was ready to end this battle, but, I was at a disadvantage. His Hawkson was stronger than mine and it was still tired from it's battle with Fellet, but I knew it was worth a shot.

"Hawkson! Let's battle!" I called as my white Hawkson appered with the shine on it and knew well that I could still win this fight.

"You go first." I called out as his Hawkson took flight.

"Alright, Hawkson use Tackle!" I called to have it gain some speed for a Wing Attack, that was my plan as my Hawkson was about to contact with his.

"Quick Attack!" Sonny called as both our Hawksons met and I had an idea.

"Use Wing Attack." Hawson let the wind blow her up above and the birds were flying really high in the sky and they were both lapping eachother with Tackles and Wing Attacks, and Sonny desided to end it.

"Use Quick Attack!" He called as my Hawkson took a dive and Sonny's Hawkson was following with high speeds, only to crash land and fainted.

"Oh man!" Sonny cried and ran to his Hawkson. I won the whole battle and sighed.

"Is your Hawkson alight?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. Good job." He said as Hawkson came to, but still had no energy to battle. Sonny and I headed into the pokemon Center where we healed our pokemon and I went my way after my Cubzle and Hawkson were treeted, and he went his.

"Next time we meet, I will be stonger." He said taking my hand and we shook them as I heade into the Moonraise Forest where it got it's name becasue it was super dark, almost like night.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Day and Night

The Story so far...

Jaylin dresses up like a guy in order to become a trainer and begin a pokemon journey and gets her first pokemon, a Cubzle, the Fire Lion pokemon, and goes on Road One where there were basic easy firghting pokemon, and finds a White Hawkson, and catches it. When she's outside of the forest, she meets a trainer named Sonny, who is also from Dayton Town and has a Fellet and a normal colored Hawkson. Sonny challenges Jaylin, who goes by Jay, to battle. It was a Two-on-Two battle. First battle was Fellet vs. Hawkson, and Hawkson clamed that victory and after that it was Cubzle vs. Hawkson, and Sonny got that win, than it was Hawkson vs. Hawkson, and Jay clamed the whole battle and Sonny goes his way, while Jay goes her own way.

Chapter 3: The Moonraise Forest

The Moonraise forest is dark and it seemed like it was night time. Perfect for the pokemon there like the Twiggle, Sporein, and more Hawkson, but they were a darker brown than Sonny's. It had to be with the enviroment. I headed in with Cubzle and Hawkson and threw open the pokeball for Cubzle and smiled as his tail lit the way for us to get through. I looked around at the Soprein that looked like a flower that was bulbed up and when it was angry, it would open the bulb to it's flower and release it's spores, which gave it the name Soprein. I pulled out my pokedex.

**Sporein, the Bulb pokemon. It has a bulb as it's whole body and uses the leaves on the bottom of it to walk and when it is angry, it opens up the bulb and releases moves like Posion Poweder, or Stun Spore.**

**Known moves: Tackle, Ingrain, Sleep Poweder.**

I smiled at the fact that I had the chance to expand my pokemon team and looked at Cubzle.

"Use Bite." I said as the cub charged the bulb and bit it hard and knew that if Cubzle didn't let go, it would relase the sleep poweder that it.

"Cubzle! Now, jump back!" Cubzle took my order to heart and jumped back to my feet and I pulled out Hawkson's ball and threw it.

"Alright, Hawkson, use Wing Attack!" I yelled as the Hawk pokemon gained speed and hit the Sporein head on and casued it to become wounded and now was my chance to catch it.

"Let's get it, Pokeball!" I yelled as the red and white ball hit the pokemon and I watched it go in and I waited for the ball to stop bobbing, and the red button to stop flashing, failed. Sporein broke out and I hat to try harder to catch it. I got angry and let lose a cloud of blueish poweder...sleep poweder!

"Alright, Hawkson! Use your Gust attack!" The spores got trapped in the wind and blew back hitting Sporin and same with the gust of wind. It was not just hurt, but sleeping as well!

"Pokeball! Let's try once more!" I yelled and watched the ball hit Sporein and it went in. One bob, two bobs, three, caught. Sporein was caught and it was mine! I held the ball up with joy into the light and laughed. I was deep into Moonraise Forest with three pokemon on my belt and I was trying to find out about the leader of the first gym...all I did know is that it was a guy.

I heard the bushes rustle and I looked around to see what it was and I saw a straw hat with leafs around the bottom if it. It was a trainer and I saw him, and he saw me as he came out.

"Are you from Dayton Town?" He asked me.

"I am, but why do you want to know?" I replied to him as he smiled.

"Well, I am a bug catcher and I just battled a trainer from Dayton Town and his Fellet and Hawkson beat me, so, I'm going to battle you for experiance." He pulled out three pokeballs.

"I'm game." I replied to him and looked down at Cubzle. He nodded and we took our place and he pulled out a coin, on side with a pokeball, heads, and the back was blank, tails. He tossed it up.

"Tails!" I called, it landed heads and he was going first as he trew out his first pokeball.

"Twiggle! How about a battle!" He called out and a stick came out with two bug eyes and I sighed.

"Twiggle...the walking stick pokemon. It has 360 degress of vision and in order to escape it's predtiors, it stands still." I said without looking in the pokedex becasue Twiggle was one pokemon I was used to seeing. I recalled my Cubzle and threw Hawkson's pokeball and it took it's battle stance and was ready.

"Ok, use String Shot!" He called and I was ready.

"Hawkson! use Quick Attack!" I cried as Hawkson flew and hit Twiggle dead on and it rolled, but got back up.

"Use Bug Bite!" The bug catcher called and started biting Hawkson.

"Gust!" I yelled and Hawkson flapped it's wings and blew off the Twiggle and it landed, with it being a bug type, and week to flying, Hawkson took down the Twiggle and I recalled it. It was apperent that I had won when most pokemon in this area were easy fightings. I condinued deeper into the woods and saw the orange hue of the sun setting and I knew well that it was time to get ready to rest. It was only my sceond day as a trainer and I was begining to love it. I began with a fire and built that and with me partnering up with Cubzle and I used the flame of it's tail to light the fire. I brought out Sporein and Hawkson and smiled as I found some Appal Berries, they were bright red and I could hold one in my hand. I had five of them, and a single tree could hold up to ten berries and I picked another five and headed back to Sporein, Cubzle, and Hawkson. I smiled as I threw the Appal berries in the sky and Hawkson cut them into the bite size pieces and We sat around the fire sweetining the bitter barries over the fire and all had a good time and watched Hawkson did a little comedy act and my laugh made Cubzle look at me and took the bandana and the small ends looked longer and the three of them looked at me and I sighed.

"Yeah. I'm a girl, but, I did it for you. I had a Cubzle, before it was illegal for women to have pokemon." I smiled and recalled them all and turned in, they broke out to talk.

"Zle, Cubzle. Cub, cub!" (I can't belive Jay is a girl, but why did she do this?)

"Sporein! Spore! Enn, spore" (I think it is becasue she may be tring to end this law.)

"Son! Screech! Hawkson! Araww!" (That could be it, but, why did she go so extreme?)

All three of the pokemon knew that no one would understand them and knew that it was thier little secret and only the four of them, and any new pokemon that would be added in. The headed back into their pokeballs and slept the rest of the night away and I heard cries of Hawksons the next morning and got ready and I knew I was close to the end of the forest and I began running as I was the ending and smiled as I burst through the trees and skidded and wond up into Lunair Town, where my first badge was.


End file.
